This is my future PART 1
by MILKLIM
Summary: hehehe, basicly its a future sorta thing based 15 years after shippuden. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. I would also like to add i don't own naruto. Oh yeah anyone who likes things based in the future, yes minato is involed
1. introduction

**TITLE: NARUTO THIS IS MY FUTURE PART 1**

**ITS PART ONE BEACUSE I WAS GOING TO SEPERATE THE MISSIONS AND STUFF**

**INTRO DUCTIION**

**Summery: exhausted he had to stay up all night, when Kakashi comes in with a special mission he just can't turn it down**

**Characters: Naruto, Yondaime, Kakashi, $$$$$$ , OC: Kai, OC Dan, OC Tobi, OC Becky**

**Parings: one sided Becky X Dan**

**Type of fic: Future kind of**

**NOTE: I don't use original Japanese words (Romji)**

----

"Lord Hokage!" A man came in awaking him form his sleep.

"God Dam it Kouzon, I'm asleep, Idiot!" the Hokage protested.

"But, Kakashi is here…" Kouzon had a flat face witch mad the hokage feel very unsecured

"Bloody hell tell Kakashi Sensei to go shove his dick up his arse then come back" He said putting on his hokage cloak to see what he wanted this time…

----

dun dun duhhhh cliffe

Hoped you liked it was short, cuz I'm writing the rest :p R&R please

BTW I am the most narutarded person ever wwwhhhaaaa


	2. Chapter 1

-1Then a man came through the door.

"NARUTO!!!" he shouted making the hokage fall off his chair

"ermm… hey Kakashi sensei, what did I do?" he asked innocently

"control, your GODDAM kid NARUTO" and a child was dragged in by the neck. The child was same around 10, it had a white t-shirt on the front fire country symbol, on the shoulder it had the uzumaki swirl but the back was covered with a weapon. The weapon had a blade either side, and was big it was a inch of the ground and a bout 30 inch's above the kids head.

The Hokage sighed "what did Kai do this time??". On the other hand all Kai did was shrugged.

"she attacked Tobi again, Naruto control your child" Kakashi sensei had repeated himself

"what the hell, your telling me off, I've got better things to do with my time then worry if GOD DAMM Tobi is getting beaten up by a girl, I'M THE HOKGE HELLOOOOO" Naruto made his point quite clear. Everyone was silent

A knock on the door broke the silence, "come in" Naruto shouted , Kai left Kakashi's grips using the speed in witch the Hokage, her Father, Tobi was a pawn her training method Tobi Hatake was her rival for the title Hokage. She heard the door open and looked to see who had come in.

It was some old man, with a rope round his head and tattered clothiers and holding some alcohol, She tried to put a name to this Mans face none came to mind. Naruto and Kakashi stared in disbelieve.

"Tazuna" She heard her dad say, Funny she had never heard of this man before…

----

In the realm of the dead there was never pain because you were dead, sometimes he never thinks things though, he told himself. Now the dangers pilling up, the'll get me soon Tazuna went to get help, I'll be fine. He told him self he was always the postive one

----

Yes I brought another Charcter back, sorry I just love to see his reaction to Naruto being Hokage

Who is the mysterious person who Tazuna needs to help


	3. Chapter 2

-1"Hey Hokage, how'd you know my name?" He asked the Hokage. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Hey Tazuna, who else do you know that has whiskers…" Kakashi said

"OMG, does someone else have these things on my cheeks" Naruto explained.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, he was wearing what he normally wore, a jonin vest and the hokage cloak over that Naruto had also grown his hair, he now had hair down the side of his face, He looked so much like Minato Now it was so easy to see the resemblance.

"no way, the little brats Hokage" Tazuna exclaimed

"so then ungrateful runt what do you want" Naruto asked

"OK, but you need to promise the mission will be taken, and it has to be free because its dangerous and important to your village, I need your best/ most trusted shinobi" he said

"fine, Kakashi go get your team, I'm thinking me, Kai, You, Tobi, Dan and Becky" he said, Kais glum face lifted and she began to smile the smile witch was a trait of her family, like insane speed.

----

He hehe what's the mission Tazuna wants hehehe

Spoiler

Naruto is his fathers child

Song tip: Akeboshi wind


	4. Chapter 3

-1"WHAT THE HELL" Becky exclaimed.

"your telling us that the Yondaime is alive" Kai said in her usual concentration tone.

"very interesting" and Naruto also was thinking this though.

"hey Kakashi-sensei, could be still be alive?" Dan asked

Tobi answered for him "Minato Namikaze was the man who saved the village form the 9 tails by sealing in it Lord hokage, He died like the samdaime, died trying to seal orchimaru in himself using the same jutsu, both deceased"

"hey kid, with the mask, you sound like a text book" Tobi looked at the Man who had just insulted him, text Book, he wore a mask like his father, actually he tried to mimic him as an idea to be a cool as him, he looked like a clone or shadow of Kakashi's younger self "anyway this guy Yondaime asked to be taken to konoha ASAP, we told him to rest, he rested for around 3 days then began to train, then we found a death note were he trained…" he said

"hmmm, lets go then, I'm pumped" Kai said back to normal, or as normal you can get with the Uzumaki's who were always the hyperactive ones.

"Kai do me a favour, and get Jayira for me. He'll want to know this…"

"where will I find him?" she asked

"mmm, hey Kakashi, where do perverts hangout?" he laughed

"check the female baths" he grumbled

"No, he actually knows" Dan said busting into laughter.

"Kai you heard it form Pervert number 2" Naruto said

"Flying Thunder God jutsu" and Kai disappeared

Kakashi looked surprised "who taught her that"

"Me, duh" Naruto said "anyway, Tazuna…" Kakashi let his thoughts get the better of him, that was the fourths jutsu, when he thought about it he knew that Kai and Naruto could summon a toad, use a rassengan and use Shiki Fuujin sealing jutsu and now the Flying Thunder God. He began to wonder about Naruto's Heritage…

Kai never knocked because it's her home to. "Dad, found him" Kai sat down

"OI, Naruto, what's this about, you interrupted my research" He said taking the remaining seat

"pppfffttt, you were staring in a changing room" Kai found this man annoying and not to her liking

"so what's up" He asked

"Namikaze" Naruto started

"Minato" Kakashi finished.

They were the two people who had been touched by Minato. And he was the third.

----

:P I loved kais reaction, sasuke-ish


	5. Chapter 4

This idea was cool, I was reading the manga and it only said a former whirlpool ninja, it could mean she was a missing ninja

-----

"hmm, if what you tell me is true, I'm coming" jirayra couldn't turn this down

"sorry I can't I've already put people on this mission, jirayra" Naruto explained to the hermit

---- on konoha's wall ----

"oh have the mighty have fallen, eh moyito" Kushina said to her partner in crime, She had red hair and was wearing her usual clothiers and her sound forehead protector.

"amazing really, what people do for this place, not to say I don't admire them for it…" he said looking at the sixths face. "Kushina, on a serious note: if you will not strike him, I will" he said facing the former whirlpool shinobi.

"I will do my best, it was his nindo, his ninja way…" she said looking at the villages greatest hero, the fourth "Plus" she said grinning "It I'll be interesting to see who he takes after".

"Don't spend too much time reminiscing we need to meet sasuke, soon" Moyito said.

"Indeed, the Jinchuriki will be ours" she said

-----------

Hehe Naruto grin I haven't uploaded in ages and its this short I should be ashamed of myself but I'm writing the other one and read chapter 370 I think if you have no idea who Kushina is.

thank you digiiportopen has left the building


	6. Chapter 5

-1The Sharingan eye one blue on red. The ice helped Dan but then thrust him back.

"these are konoha ninja, pathetic" the other purser said, Naruto bit his lip and looked at the older black haired purser, "Sasuke!" he shouted.

The ninja called sasuke turned around "ah Naruto, how are you, hmm your they hokage now, who were your competitors, Konohamaru and Iruka? I'm surprised they didn't burn you at the stake" he said in a calm voice. Naruto took offence to this and began to bear his teeth.

"so this is the infamous, uzumaki Naruto, who the 4th sealed a demon inside, you should know I don't see you as a demon, more on a bother" and flicked is forehead. Naruto felt as if this person was being warm towards him… almost motherly.

"hey, Kushina I find he's both" moyito said. The sound ninja called kushina frowned

"lets go he doesn't have it yet, I would rather get the both at the same time, it'll be like a family reunion" she said and the others nodded their head in agreement , Naruto was relived jirayra could train him. Kai on the other hand was making notes about the encounter and began to write it down

ATTACKERS:

Name: Kushina, sasuke, moyito

Surname: unknown, Uchiha, unknown

Age: 40-ish

Class: Ninja

Location?: 10 minuets into konoha forest

Village: Sound former

K: whirlpool/ leaf

S: leaf

M: leaf

"Dan, what did Moyito want with you" Tobi asked

"Well you see he's my brother…" he started. Kai got out the report and edited it

ATTACKERS:

Name: Kushina, sasuke, moyito

Surname: unknown, Uchiha, Foymono

Age: 40-ish

Class: Ninja

Location?: 10 minuets into konoha forest

Village: Sound former

K: whirlpool/ leaf

S: leaf

M: leaf

"so that explained the ice, same family/ blood line limit" Kai said

"He was always jealous because the rest of the clan but the remaining 2 families mine and my cousins risked their lives to give me 100 control over my bloodline limit but my father and mother always said what he lacks in talent makes up in goodwill and hard work. But something's started to change, he started to change. You see when it my clan you kill your best friend or family member, you achieve the ice sharingan, the blue doujutsu (eye Techniques) you saw and when he successfully gauchos his siberling eyes out he gets the ultimate doujutsu of our clan."


End file.
